Sleepy Jane
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: Charles has been away for a couple of weeks now, and Jane is starting to get bored, so what happens when she thinks she is talking to Charlie in her imagination?


Hello there! Well this is a one-shot of my favorite couple of the movie and the book. Jane and Charles, they are just so cute and perfect. So I decided to wrote a very funny moment between Jane and Charles cause I think the movie left out a lot of things. Hope you like it, probably no one will ever read this, cause it seems this is not popular! But i'll take my chances. I wrote this in just like what, an hour? Thank the fact I was watching the movie as doing this, the perfect inspiration.

Sorry if I couldnt just grab the perfect british english of that time, im not good at that, so some parts maybe sound a little bit like 2012, but I swear I tried my best, besides I speak spanish, so sorry if you find mistakes, but let me know! Im learning.

Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I dont own nothing, If I did I would have made a Pride and Prejudice part 2 just for this couple.

* * *

Jane thought she couldn't ask for anything more. She lived in a huge mansion, she had servants twenty four hours that at the sound of her voice will be there to do as she said, she had a whole library on her own with thousands of books ready to be read, a huge garden where she could spent the summer walking, surrounded by flowers and good weather, even his forever caring husband was perfect, Charles. She just couldn't complain.

But she did, today she just couldn't help it. Charles had been away for over two months now, Mister Darcy and him had to leave to attend an important meeting, Charles promised to be back in less than a month, but now, near the eight week since his departure, she had started feeling lonely. They had been married just six months when this happened, so she wasn't as happy as she always pretended, but she waited; after all, she was truly in love with him, so when she opened the letter he had sent for her that week, saying that she was "excited" would be a misunderstanding. She was over that, but a shy person she is, she just showed a smile to the mailer and went back inside her house. Made her way to the library and after making sure she was alone, opened the letter near the window, only to find a couple of words.

_I'll be back soon Love._

_I love you_

_Your husband._

She just couldn't believe it. That's all? No, it can't be. Isn't, it?

She turned the page over, and over again, and one more time. She searched in the card, saw around her, just to see if there was another note, or if she had dropped it in the excitement, but nope. It was complete empty, she felt mad. Exactly, mad. Not sad, or disappointed. Mad. What happened to his 5 page long letters? That she usually laughed at and responded with an even more longer one? This was unacceptable, and therefore she was not answering back.

She sat at sofa, and the, without noticing it, she felt asleep.

After a while she felt someone lifting her up, she said something under her breath, as she felt like flying, even thought she always said nobody could do that to her, Charles always did it. Like if her weight wasn't something to worry about. In her sleep she just didn't care, her mind was in a peaceful dream, where she hit her husband because of that letter, she smiled. After a while her brain started working. She was, indeed, being lifted, and with sleepy eyes she saw the one she was carrying her, she was about to slap him/her because of their bad manners. How dare he? But she stopped in her tracks.

"Charles?" Her voice was barely a whisper. His amazingly handsome husband half smiled.

"Sorry, didn't plan on waking you up, love, but I couldn't just leave you on the sofa, right?" He kept carrying her up the stairs, for a few seconds she was perplexed, after a while she shrugged.

This was a dream, she just had got a letter that said he was going to be home soon, but she didn't care if it was a dream, she was happy because it felt real. So instead of panicking, she just let him lead them to their room, once there he gently pushed her down.

"I really thought that after two months you would be happier." He said as he covered her, he was kidding, he had this smile on his face and his eyes, even in the dark were sparkling. "But seeing you smile is enough."

He stared at her eyes and after a few seconds she answered.

"This is a really good dream, right?"

Charles raised his brows."What? Jane…"

"I mean, I just got a letter from you saying you would be home soon… not now." She was ready to fall asleep again... or continue dreaming, whatever this was. Tomorrow, she had decided, she will answer him, she was now imagining things it seems. A proof that she missed him way to much, not that she will say it out loud.

"So you think this is your imagination?" She heard him saying.

"I'm going to wake up tomorrow alone, that's for sure." After this, she just decided to go back to sleep, enough was enough, she turned over, giving the back to his imaginary husband, or dreamy one, who knows? She would have to write this to Elizabeth, sure she was going to laugh at her.

Charles instead, was… to put it in words… amused. He watched as Jane curled giving him her back, she was half asleep sure, but thinking he was a dream? He smirked. Maybe this could be good. Who knows? Sleepy Jane said interesting things. Do not misunderstand Charles, he loved her dearly, but even though she was always honest with him, she sometimes kept things for herself. There had been times where she would open up, but in six months of marriage there haven't been a lot. He didn't mind. He had all his life to get to know her. He was completely happy with her, and everyday was just a proof to life that love like theirs could survive.

But then again, he wasn't a saint. He knew something about his wife, like: When she's half sleep, she tends to say more than enough. You get people drunk to tell the truth… well, get Jane sleepy and keep it that way and it's the same result. Now, that she just thought she wasn't real… well, is a chance he couldn't miss!

So he walked around the bed and, he too, lied over close to her. She fluttered her eyes just to found him. Annoyed at herself she rolled them.

"Charles, you should let me sleep."

Charles smiled."Im in your imagination, or in a dream, dear, its up to you" with her eyes closes she frowned.

"Right, silly me."

"Jane…"

She sighed but didn't open her eyes."Yes? Imaginary…. Husband?" She tried hard not to listen, but it was so real…. Maybe she should just fully wake up, instead of trying to catch the sleep again, but she was really tired.

"Do you miss me?"

_Its like my own mind is asking me questions… well, expected it._ _Its my own dream ._ Instead of trying to fall sleep, she opened her eyes and stared at his image. Just exactly as she remembers him_. I'll give up, im having this dream, so lets face it. Elizabeth is soooo going to enjoy this. _

"Yes, I do miss you, wherever you are."

Charles loved the fact that she talked in a more casual way if she thought no one was really hearing her "I miss you too."

Jane shrugged "You better miss me, I'm getting so bored here without you!"

Charles raised his brows. "You are bored? How that can be possible? If you have millions of things to do here, love!"

Jane sighed and made a face.

"Everyone says so, Elizabeth says I can read, Mary says I can play the Piano… Lidya that I could attend balls, Kitty wanted me to buy new dresses..."

Charles nodded. "All of them are right, you don't need me here to have fun." He wanted to make sure his wife could have a lovely time without him around, not that he liked being away, but if a trip like this ever had to happen again, he couldn't stand the idea of Jane doing nothing, she was a person who was always up to something.

"Yeah, its fun to read, but not when you are not here to listen what I think of the book, or to make chocolate or coffee so we can both share a rainy day in the library, I can play the Piano, yes, but im horrible at it, it's only fun when you are here to teach me, or mock me about it. Even if I complain, its kind of fun."

Charles was, again, Amused. Happy. Delighted. He never thought she saw all of it the same way as he did, that's why he loved sleepy Jane. He always thought that Jane hated when he teased her.

"I could go to balls too, but who to talk to? I cant laugh at people without you…"

"That's Rude, love."

Jane half smiled. "You can't deny the fact that laughing at Clay is fun."

He laughed, that guy was so short he looked like a kid, and when he thought no one was seeing he will pick his nose, he will always look at the chest of the girls instead of their faces. Oh well, if he talked about this with even his best friend he would say something like "Charles, this is no place at all." But with Jane it was something like "I have notice it before! I think is gross."

"I wont deny it."

"And even If I love buying new dresses, I always want to know if you like them too."

"You can buy all the dressed you want, you will always look beautiful in them. So there will be no need."

Jane thought this was the best dream she had ever had… and since it was a dream…"You know what, imaginary Charles...?"

"What?" He said lovely.

"I had always wanted to call you, at least once, Charlie."

"Why?"

"Just for fun!" She giggled and then made a sleepy face. She was about to fall asleep, so he did the only thing he was sure of doing, he hold her close to him as he enjoyed her scent, like flowers and rain, god he had missed her. She hugged him. At this he was surprised but didn't say a thing.

"I love you, Charles, come back soon?"

And he smiled as he gave her a kiss on her head, the only words on earth he would follow till the day he died.

"Actually, pretty soon."

And with those happy words they felt asleep.

The next day Jane was already awake, but refused to open her eyes, she was comfortable, she remembered her dream perfectly and she was lost in it. Trying to remember all the exact things he had said to her. She was happy, with the image of him, and even now, the 3 sentence letter now was enough, he loved her, and he was going to be back soon. His husband. Those words were enough, now she felt guilty of not responding to him right away… this made her open her eyes, just to found some green eyes staring back.

"Morning!" He said with a lovely smile.

"Ch-Chs—Charles?" She said half yelling half whispering. "How?"

He shrugged, keeping her close to him.

"Just decided I couldn't spent another day apart from you, the second I sent you the letter that I would be back soon I felt enormously ashamed, letting you go bored in this place. So I came back, Darcy have a few meetings left, but after that, he will be back to Elizabeth as well. I think he can manage it alone."

Jane was speechless. Charles laughed.

"Thought that after two months you would be more excited!" He joked , Jane suddenly got a bad feeling about this but tried to remind cool, trying hard because his husband was just… too near. Holding her lovingly against his chest, his green eyes sparkling… the only this she wanted to do was kiss him. But she was even now, too shy.

"When did you arrive? You must be tired… you are still using your normal clothes, Charles."

"I got here yesterday, pretty late actually, I found you, carried you here and fell asleep with you, I was so tired I couldn't even think of putting my robes."

Jane smiled and hugged him a few seconds went by when Charles couldn't resist it any longer.

"So, how boring your life was without me?"

Jane snapped her head back in defense.

"Sorry? Dear, bored was the last thing I was here."

Charles raised a brow, enjoying this."Really?"

"Really! I read like twenty books! I wrote Elizabeth about them, I was invited to three dances, and, must say, had an amazing time, I even learned a new song on the piano!"

He gave her a peck on the nose.

"I bet it's a horrible, horrible song, you are not good at the piano"

Jane hit him in the arm playfully. "I am!"

"And I bet no gentleman dared to ask my beautiful wife to dance… but now that I think of it, they better should, instead of leaving you alone, but I will go with the "I ended alone" story"

Jane hit him again.

"I danced a lot too! And bought a lot of dressed so you may know, your majesty."

She called him majesty whenever she was upset, this was more like a childish upset, but he was just having too much fun.

"Don't worry, you will look beautiful in all of them, there's no need of my approval."

"And, who may I ask, said I needed your…" And suddenly Jane was caught on her words, she turned so red Charles was sure it could compete with his own hair, and soon enough Jane face was buried in his chest.

"I can't believe you heard all of it!" She said a muffled voice. He was controlling himself from laughing, that would totally make her the angriest person alive.

"Oh, love, calm down, I will make some chocolate so we can both go to read to the library, sure that will be better!" That only won him a hit on his arm again.

"Imaginary Charles is being hit, this hurts Jane."

He kept mocking her but after a while Jane didn't say anything, she not even hit him anymore, so he stopped, finally he saw that she was…

"Jane, are you crying?" He said when he felt his shirt go a wet, he panicked, and using his hands forced Jane to see him, her eyes where a little bit red and her face was strained with silent tears, he felt like crying now too. "Dear, don't cry, I have been dying to see you smile…."

Without her approval, he reached and kissed her tears away, Jane face was now even more red that his husband hair, that was for sure.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday, and totally not what I just did; laugh about how you feel, I'm such an Idiot, and I beg for your pardon." He was saying the truth, he never meant to laugh at her, but it was so much fun seeing her like this, in a state he had never seen before, that he just wasn't noticing the fact that he was hurting her. "Just so you know I feel the same"

"What do you mean?"

"But if you say a word to Darcy I'll deny it!"

Jane laughed a little and raised a brow, septic. "About reading?"

"About it all. I love when you finish a book and come to see me just to tell me if you loved it or hated it, just because the couple didn't have the luck we had to be together. I love spending the rainy days with you talking about our days, or work; the balls, where we can dance, just because you love to dance with me even If I trip on your toes once or twice, and how you always say that even if I do that, Im a good dancer. I love the way you smile at me whenever you think I made a fool of myself, and even though I cant help it, you will be there to take it with me, and, no matter what, I will always find kind of amusing how you look in a new dress. I simply love you. I love you. So don't think Im making fun of you Miss Bingley, because of all the things I will make fun of you, making fun of your feelings towards me will be never on the list."

Jane was so caught off guard at this that she was just… speechless. She just kept staring at him, after a while Charles dropped a cocky smile. "But lest just say, that sleepy Jane is… well, a rather amusing girl."

"Shut up, Charlie."

Charles laughed and Jane did too, and he just couldn't resist her anymore; her hair tied lovingly in a bun that was now a mess because of them sleeping, her blue eyes sparkling, her cheeks red… so closing the already close gap between them he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The welcome home he was just expecting to get.

Elizabeth and Darcy decided to visit their best friends and sister that where now one year together. They where there to give them the good news. That they were going to get married, even if their Aunt didn't still approve of it. Not that any of them cared.

They were about to arrive when they saw a very beautiful Jane in the garden yelling at his husband that was hiding behind a tree.

"Charles, I won't say it twice, you _have _ to pick up the tea when I leave, your mother was so angry at me!"

Charles saw Darcy approaching and shouted.

"Help! Please, Cousin! My wife have lost her mind! She's better when she's asleep, for sure."

And Jane couldn't do anything but: "Charlie, Shut up."

And with that both of them started laughing, Jane turned her eyes to the sky and giving up went to hug her sister.

"Charlie?" Darcy inquired when both of them were close. "As far as I know your name reminds as Charles."

"Long story…." Charles answered as he hugged his beautiful wife and gave her a kiss. "Long story."

* * *

So did you like it? I liked it a lot! I could spent my life writting about these two, but for now, I'll leave it at th

is, so please review if you feel like to, to know if you liked it or if it would be a good idea to do a little more shots.

-Juliet'lovestory


End file.
